


Das hässliche Entlein

by Antares



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Zwischenstopp auf einem Parkplatz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das hässliche Entlein

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an T'Len für das Beta!

Gähnend stieg Danny Wilde auf dem kleinen Flughafen von Dijon aus seinem Privatflugzeug. Er hätte vielleicht besser geschlafen, statt die ganze Zeit mit den Stewardessen herumzualbern. Aber nun war es für Reue zu spät, er würde einfach ein wenig Schönheitsschlaf auf der Fahrt zum Schloss nachholen. Château Basse-Rivière, wo sie den reichen Winzer treffen sollten, der schon seit Monaten seltsame Erpresserbriefe bekam, war ungefähr zwei Stunden entfernt, das sollte ausreichen, um etwas entspannter dort anzukommen.

„Daniel!“ Brett Sinclair, sein adliger Chauffeur für heute, schlug ihm so heftig auf die Schulter, dass er beinahe vollständig aufgewacht wäre. „Wir sehen etwas müde um die Guckerchen aus“, stellte er das Unübersehbare fest.

„Die Beobachtungsgabe seiner Lordschaft ist wirklich hinreißend“, ging Wilde auf das Geplänkel ein, ehe er wieder gähnte.

Am Parkplatz angekommen, steuerte Sinclair auf ein merkwürdiges, sonnenblumengelbes Vehikel zu.

„Was ist denn das für ein hässliches Entlein?“, erkundigte sich Wilde kopfschüttelnd und klopfte so vorsichtig auf die Kühlerhaube, als würde er erwarten, dass seine Hand gleich auf der anderen Seite herauskäme.

„Die Franzosen nennen es 2 CV, der Rest der Welt so wie du – Ente.“

„Was macht die Familienkutsche seiner Durchlauchtigkeit?“

„Die hat ein Bäuerlein zum Abbremsen benutzt, dies war der einzige Mietwagen, den ich bekommen konnte. Nun steig ein.“

Misstrauisch stieg Wilde in den Wagen, rollte sich auf der Rückbank zusammen und war nach zwei Minuten, trotz grausamer Federung, eingeschlafen.

 

* * *

Das nächste, das er spürte, während er versuchte, aus seinem Traum über die Unterwasserwelt aufzutauchen, war der Oktopus, der sich mit seinen Saugnäpfen an seinen Familienjuwelen festgesaugt hatte und herumschlabberte. Mhmm… das fühlte sich gar nicht übel an. Er hatte noch nie gewusst, dass er auf Tentakelsex stand.

Leider – oder glücklicherweise – ließ ihn seine Traumwelt weiter nach oben steigen, und als er ein Auge öffnete, um sich den Tintenfisch etwas genauer anzuschauen, sah er den Kopf des Lord zwischen seinen Beinen. Der achte Arm, der seine Hoden umschlang und so wunderbar knetete, war gar kein Fangarm, sondern die talentierten Finger seines Freundes.

„Hübscher Krake“, stellte er noch leicht verschlafen fest.

Es sprach für die Abgehärtetheit des Lords mit Wildes Sprüchen, dass er lediglich den Kopf hob, während seine Finger weiterhin verboten gute Sachen taten.

„Will ich dazu eine Erklärung haben?“, fragte Brett grinsend.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Jetzt erklär mir erst mal, was wir hier machen, außer dem Offensichtlichen.“ Er richtete sich ein paar Zentimeter auf und sah, dass er nur noch Hemd und Pullover trug, sein Unterkörper war nackt, die Sachen hingen unordentlich über der Lehne der Vordersitze.

„Wir sind gleich in Château Basse-Rivière und da habe ich mir gedacht, ich wecke den amerikanischen Langschläfer mal.“

„Mit einem Sinclair-Special“, grinste Wilde und brachte seine Hüften der reibenden Hand noch ein wenig näher entgegen.

„Alles was nötig ist“, entgegnete Brett und ließ einen Zeigefinger hinter Daniels Hoden gleiten.

Oh Mann, die Engländer wussten, dass man die Finger nicht nur zum Sandwich Halten verwenden konnte! Dieser Finger, der sich da so unverschämt vorwagte, war schon ganz in der richtigen Richtung unterwegs. Danny öffnete seine Beine etwas weiter – so weit es diese Sardinenbüchse von Auto erlaubte. Wenngleich, wenn er ehrlich war, gab es hier noch mehr Platz auf dem Rücksitz als in dem Sportwagen, den er fuhr. Und es gab eine Rückenlehne! Er platzierte seinen rechten Fuß darauf und hoffte, dass Brett nun ausreichend Spielraum hatte.

Eine Sache musste er noch klären, ehe er sein Gehirn vollständig ausschaltete: „Wie ist es? Wirst du dein englisches Baguette noch in mir versenken?“

„Das hebe ich mir für später auf. Heute Abend, nachdem wir den Winzer befragt und den Wein gekostet haben.“ 

„Klingt wie ein gar gut ausgetüfteltes Plänchen, sobald …. ah … genau da, Brett! Genau da!“

Mit großer Routine hatte Brett haargenau den empfindlichsten Punkt seines Körpers gefunden. Und als er jetzt auch noch die Lippen des Lords wieder an seinem Schwanz fühlte, akzeptierte es Danny, dass es Situationen gab, in denen ein lautes Stöhnen, die einzige Lautäußerung war, die von ihm verlangt wurde.

Er legte seine Hände auf Bretts Haare, ohne jedoch das Tempo vorgeben zu wollen. Das war ein Gebiet, auf dem er dem Lord voll vertraute, alles richtig zu machen.

„Fester“, murmelte er, aber da Sinclair in genau diesem Moment fester zudrückte, fester saugte und fester seinen Finger in ihn hineinstieß, gab es nichts mehr, was ihn noch zurückhielt, ausgerechnet in einer Ente zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, Februar 2009


End file.
